Akko and the Nine Olde Witch
by SpacerArtemis
Summary: Akko was in love With Beatrix But her Feels started to move to Annabeth Chase
1. I

**Akko Pov**

I was getting ready for class. I heard a letter drop on my Desk. I open it up. It was from Aphrodite.

It's was about a demigod cause trouble. She wants me to check it out after schools over. I look at the clock. Class was about to start. I grab my wand and rush to class. I enter the class room.

My whole life a secret. I feel bad having to lie to my friends. But it has to be this. I want to keep them safe.

I was listening toProfessor Finnelan talk. I can't wait until this class is finished. While this class is still going let me introduce myself.

My name is Akko Kagari. I'm the goddess of youth and the goddess wolf. I'm a nine olde witch too. I went in hiding. That a story for anoth-

"Akko are you even paying attention" my friend Lotte asked in a really quiet whisper. "Sorry I'll start paying attention now"

I look at the clock. Damn I wasted a lot of them because class was almost over.

I went to my other classes. The rest of the bay was boring. I was reading a book. It was getting late. Everyone should be sleep.

I made my way outside with out any trouble. I went through the portal. I had someone find out where this demigod was. I turn into a wolf.

I made my way over there. I turned back into human. I got on to a building I grab out my bow.

I loaded it with an arrow. I waited for them to come out the building. As done the door open I shot a arrow in front of him.

I made my way over there. The look on his face was priceless. I took him to Olympus. The other goddess and gods. The only one who seen me was Aphrodite.

She had some demigods take him away. She thanked me. I made my way back to Luna Nova.

I read books the rest of the night.


	2. II

Akko Pov

The sun was rising. I sometimes wish I was a mortal. But I wouldn't have my best friend Aphrodite. I heard a knock on my door. I Through my halo under my bed.

I open my door to see Dina. I wish I could tell her. But I can't I promise her mom. I wouldn't tell her. I heard a letter drop on my desk.

Damnit

I hope she didn't hear that. "Yes Diana" I waited for to speak. "You need to start paying attention in class or you will fail" I laughed a little. Surprised she didn't hear it.

"Is that all you need to say" she sat on my bed. "I seen you left the other night" fuck I'm screwed.

I fell in my desk chair. "Did you follow me" I hope she didn't. "No I didn't but where were you going" I need to lie. "I had a date with a girl" really akko that what you say.

I only love one girl. I don't even know if she alive. I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear Diana came over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay akko" am I okay. I don't even know. I miss the love of my life. I'll be okay. Even if I don't ever see her again.

"I'll be okay. But are you okay Diana. You seem off for a while" I said to Diana "I found out my family holding secret from me and I'm going to find out"

Shit I have to tell Daryl.


	3. III

Akko Pov

I waited Diana to leave. I open the letter. It was a another love letter from Annabeth Chase. She keep sending love letter.

I wrote her a letter. I send it off to her. I put on my jacket. I then went off to the cavendish estate.

I knock on the door. The door open it was Anna. "I need to talk to Daryl" I enter the house. Anna took my coat.

She told me Daryl was in a meeting. I waited. I seen her exit the room with a Andrew dad. Ana walk the guy out.

"We need talk about Diana" I said as we broke the hug. "She going to find out Daryl. We need to make sure it doesn't happen" I continue as ran my hand over a huge scar on my face.

"It still hurt akko" she asked me. I knocked my head. She was pouring me coffee. Her daughters enter the room. When they see me. They ran into my arms.

I gave them a huge hug. We broke the hug. Daryl pass me my coffee. "I don't know what to akko" she told me. "What's going on" Maril asked. " Diana knows we are keeping secrets from her"

This is not good. I sat in a chair. What are we going to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder. We can't let her find out.

I got and idea. "Burn everything that's has any info on this family. She can't find out"

I'm sorry Diana. It has to be this way. We exit. We walked to room that holds every secret about this family. "I'll do it" I told them.

I started dragging everybox that have information about this family outside. I kept on doing until that last box was outside.

I poured lighter fluid on everything. I grab a lighter from by back pocket. I then lit everything on fire.

I rub my face with my hand. I watch everything turn to ash. I walk to back to the house. I asked some Butlers to clean it up.

I stayed for dinner. They walk me outside. "If she starts asking questions. Let me know" I said to them.

I made my way back to Luna Nova. It was getting late. I walk inside to Luna Nova. " Atuko do you know this girl" Finnelan. What is Annabeth doing here. "Yes I do"

"Hi Akko" I see a blush came across her face. "Hi Annabeth. What are you doing" she look at the ground. "I just wanted to see you Akko" this girl"why at this hour"

"Because I hardly get to see you" I sigh. I'm going to get myself in trouble one day. Please Beatrix help me. They let her stay the night.

We went to my room. We enter the room. I sat on my bed. "So when are you going to stop chasing after a girl that's probably dead akko"

Really Annabeth. "We don't know if she dead are not" I told her. I ignored her for the rest of the night.


End file.
